1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image-taking system and a telephone, a mobile telephone and a telephone support used in this system.
2. Description of Related Art
More specifically, the invention relates to an image-taking system including:
a first mobile telephone, able to set up telephone links with another telephone over a telephone network, this mobile telephone being equipped with at least one image-taking point for taking images, and
a second telephone able to display the images taken using the first mobile telephone.
Today, many mobile telephones are capable of taking a photo or of filming a scene and then transmitting it via the telephone network to a remote terminal such as another mobile telephone able to display the photo or the scene transmitted. To this end, mobile telephones include, for example, a lens forming an image-taking point. The lens is, for example, that of a photographic device or of a camera.
These mobile telephones also include a screen and means for restoring on this screen the image taken by the image-taking point.
In such image-taking systems, in order to align an image, the mobile telephone user must manually move the lens until the alignment of the image observed on the mobile telephone screen is correct. In known image-taking systems, it is therefore necessary, in order to align an image correctly, to provide on the mobile telephone the necessary technical means for viewing locally, i.e. on this mobile telephone, the image taken in order to be able to modify or validate the current alignment.
The invention aims to remedy this drawback by proposing an image-taking system using a telephone in which it is not necessary to locally view the image taken in order to align it.